


Negotiation

by SubduedWonder



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Description Heavy, F/M, I’m not calling this dubcon, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Unique Location, not an au, pretty darn fast burn, takes place before season two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubduedWonder/pseuds/SubduedWonder
Summary: “Hello again.”His voice is exactly how you tried not to remember it.
Relationships: Toffee (Star vs. The Forces of Evil)/Reader, Toffee/reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 87





	Negotiation

Clouds pass over the sun, bathing the walls in violet. You spare a glance at the carved wood stretching high above you before returning to your work.

You have spent nearly every day of the past few years inside this library, dusting the shelves, seeking out ancient tomes, and learning what books fill each tower, room, and alcove. The Great Library is well-named - it holds so many books that it would take a thousand lifetimes to read every one. You also aren’t convinced that some of them don’t have minds of their own, because sometimes whole rooms are filled with titles you swear weren’t there the day before, the sweet aroma of very old parchment sometimes wafting from spaces where you know you placed new volumes. This place is as magical and mysterious as it is daunting and ancient.

It’s for that reason that you refrain from investigating those unexplained changes and asking questions. The very bones of this place are filled with something impossible, and you are human.

You shouldn’t be here, and how you got here at all (let alone know this place exists) is something you know isn’t allowed. And so, you dutifully clean and organize the uncountable books in your care, and draw as little attention to yourself as possible. And in your free time, you read. You’ve learned languages and history as fast as possible, to a point where you can now understand almost everyone who walks in the door looking for alchemy or poetry or history books.

Clouds pass over the sun again, and this time the rays filtering through the skylights cast the shelves in aqua.

The day has passed as uneventfully as can be expected, filled with tidying the desks where patrons do their research and locating books for the other librarians. Each cluster of clouds that drifts through the sky dyes the world a different dreamlike color, and you are reminded again and again that you could never have imagined a place so incredible when you were back on Earth.

The world has grown darker and most of the other librarians have gone home when a figure approaches you, silently carving its stately shape out of the lamplight that fills the small alcove you’re in.

“Hello!” You look up from the book on ancient mythical beings you’ve been pouring over, clasping your hands. “May I assist you with anything?”

Striking amber eyes freeze you in place. He’s Septarian, tall and broad-shouldered, and his tailored suit and impassive expression are as unexpected as they are intimidating. He’s one of the few of his species you’ve seen within the walls of the Library. And yet, something about him seems disturbingly ... human.

“Perhaps,” he replies simply, and his voice sends something icy up your spine. “I was looking for a few items you might be able to help me locate.”

“I-I’d be happy to help.” You smile nervously, trying not to look as thrown off-balance as you are.

He produces a list that’s folded into thirds like a letter and hands it to you, and you will yourself not to look at the tough, silvery skin of his fingers as you take it. His writing is neat, his handle on English letters perfect.

“Historical accounts,” he explains as you read the titles and authors. “They’re ... hard to come by on some worlds.”

“Of course.” Your voice is almost shaky, and your stomach tightens with nerves as you command yourself to calm down. “We should have all of these. It might take me a few minutes to find them.”

His eyes are no less striking as you look back up at him. You feel like he knows exactly how unnerved you are.

“Take all the time you need.”

You hurry up the stairs to the area with Mewnian history books, not knowing whether the crawling sensation is his gaze on your back or you being so unreasonably shaken that you’re looking for it.

It takes a good ten minutes for you to find the half-dozen volumes, which is honestly much faster than it would normally take. Your chest tightens as you descend the last half-flight of stairs to return to the secluded area, and you pull in a deep breath.

He’s facing away from you, hands folded behind his back as he examines a display on the psychology of different species. He has a long, strong-looking tail emerging from beneath his jacket that nearly reaches the floor. You tear your eyes away almost immediately, somehow thinking he would know if you stared. He turns to meet you as you’re opening your mouth to speak up and get his attention.

“Th-this is - all of them,” you stutter, needing to fill the silence with something. You hold the armful out, his list sandwiched in the first few pages of the book on top.

The corner of his mouth quirks up and he only looks at you for a second - just long enough for heat to rush to your skin and make your heart twinge nervously.

“Impressive.” He takes them then, and you wonder if the moment even happened. “I knew if anyone would have them, it would be you.”

You clasp your hands again, fighting not to wring them out of anxiety. It seems oddly personal, like completely unbidden praise appearing out of the ether, but that’s absurd. You’re over-thinking it.

“I’m glad I could be of service,” you respond breathlessly.

He observes you coolly for a moment. “I would ask about expiration dates, but I’ve heard books find their way back here if they aren’t returned.” He turns to leave then, and it’s like the gravity is sucked away with him as he moves. He doesn’t look back as he murmurs, “I have a feeling I’ll be finished with them soon anyway.”

You watch him leave, unable to speak, your heart thudding against your ribs. The air around you is chilly but you realize your face is hot.

Slowly, you make your way back to the desk, and you eventually remember to try to figure out where you left off.

**Author's Note:**

> holy god am i thirsty for this man
> 
> the next chapter is being worked on and will be up soon.


End file.
